That Night In Paris
by vintagelover12
Summary: A sequel to "For Love of You" and based on the one-shot of the same name. This story shows the growing relationship between Tony and Pepper, complete with its ups and downs. There will be witty humor and some romance in this story partially because I have no real conflict this time. Plus, IM3 has not happened in this timeline.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I just want to thank all of the people who have read my stories and have written reviews. It makes me much more confident in myself and my writing. So I bring you a fresh new story. As it says in the summary, this is a sequel to my first story "For Love of You". I'm trying my hardest to not incorporate any of IM3 into this story, so we'll see how this goes. Thank you all so much, I hope you enjoy.**_

**Chapter One**

It had been a crazy year, between trying to deal with the clean-up after the attack on Manhattan then Pepper being abducted and injured (on Hammer's behalf), it was safe to say they both needed a vacation.

Before Pepper had been abducted, their relationship had been strained. With Tony down working in the shop all the time, she had begun to felt the pressure between him having to choose between her and the suits. Now he was starting to do the same thing all over again.

Not to mention, they were both having nightmares since what had happened in Manhattan. Tony's more severe, but he refused to talk to them with her. He didn't want to subject her to any more troubles than she already had.

However, after the last incident with Justin Hammer, Tony refused to let Pepper slip underneath his reach again. He was determined to do right by her like he should have been throughout their entire relationship. He was committed to keeping her safe.

"Hey Pep, you think you could come here for a minute?" Tony asked through the intercom. He had been in the kitchen, flipping through some of his fan mail.

Pepper came down the stairs, still dressed in her work suit, the only thing she had gotten off were her heels. She had just gotten back and was looking forward to date night.

"What's up?" Pepper walked over to him, wrapping her arms around Tony's neck. He pulled her in for a kiss and smiled, pulling her in for another quick peck this time on her tip of her nose. "You're especially cheery today," she gave him a smile and leaned back against the counter.

"Well, it is date night." Tony smiled and stayed close to her. Smiling, he looked her over. He could see how much happier she was. Her smile brighter, and he was thrilled that they were doing so much better. She had almost left him, then almost never came back. But he wasn't going to let that happen again.

"You're giving me a funny look," Pepper pointed out and looked at him. "Are you checking me out?" She laughed and unwrapped herself from his grasp, turning in a circle in the process.

"I can't help it, you are just so beautiful." Tony smiled and leaned against the counter, looking at her.

Pepper smiled and rolled her eyes, "What did you call me down here for? I thought it was date night," She looked at him, raising one of her eyebrows, just to prove her point.

"Right, date night." He smiled. "Well first, I was thinking,"

"Oh boy, what suits are you thinking of making now?" Pepper looked at him, slight sarcasm in her tone. She didn't mean for it to sound terrible, but she had a point. That was all that he was doing lately, and she had been looking forward to this date night for a while.

"It's not a suit," Tony was a little offended. "Or a get together I had been planning to get the Avengers to come out to Malibu." Which he figured he'd tell her now, because he was planning it.

"Oh really, then what is it?" Pepper sat down on the stool and looked at him. "Don't tell me you forgot to set up the reservation again. Last time you threw a hissy fit when we couldn't get a table." She smirked.

"Hey, that was one time," Tony refuted her statement. "And I didn't forget the reservation, we're going to…" He paused. _Shit, where were we going again? _He thought to himself. "JARVIS, where did I make the reservations?" He asked the AI.

_Sir, you did not make any reservations. You had me set a reminder, which you clearly ignored._

Tony rolled his eyes at the sass his AI just gave him. Pepper frown at him and hopped off the stool.

"Well, since it's clear that you forgot about date night, I'm going upstairs to take a shower." She walked her barefoot feet back toward the stairs.

"Pep, wait, I'm sorry. I didn't forget. I just got busy." Tony followed behind and took a hold of her hand. "I wanted to ask you about taking a vacation."

Pepper stopped and turned around to look at him. "A vacation? Tony, I don't have time for that. Trying to run a company is big work and there's still stuff to be done. And you're Iron Man, don't you have stuff to do?" She looked at him.

Tony sighed. "I know, but come on. You've been swamped with work for a while now. Plus, you need a break. I know you haven't been sleeping well again." He said to her, his gaze on her softened. "And I would know, I've stayed up watching you."

"Because that doesn't sound creepy, Tony." Pepper snapped and let go of his grasp. "I'm going to shower."

"Pepper, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I was trying to say I've been up too, okay. I can't sleep lately so I'll just stay in bed and I see you struggling in you sleep. It's like you can't sleep either. If we go on vacation, maybe that'll change."

Tony had looked at her, admitting that he was having trouble sleeping.

Standing there, Pepper thought about it in her head, contemplating whether or not she should agree to his suggestion.

"Why don't we talk about it over dinner. I'm going to shower, so just order in something." She said and went upstairs.

Tony sighed, he didn't like when she was distant with him, but it would have to do. And now, he owed her a new date night, perhaps in an exotic location.

Quickly ordering their favorite Chinese, Tony went up stairs to try and talk to Pepper and convince her more of this vacation they were going to take, even if it took a little more than just some sweet talking.

Walking into the bedroom, Tony could hear the not only the shower running, but he could also hear something coming from the shower.

_"I love Paris in the springtime, I love Paris in the fall._

_ I love Paris in the summer when it sizzles, I love Paris in the winter when it drizzles."_

Tony smiled, hearing Pepper singing Sinatra in the shower. Leaning against the wall, he listened to her beautiful soprano voice.

_"I love Paris every moment, every moment of the year._

_ I love Paris, why oh why do I love Paris?_

_ Because my love is here."_

Just as the shower stopped, that's when it hit him. The place he was going to take her. He was taking Pepper to Paris.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I am so sorry for the lateness of this update. I lost my writing muse and I was trying to get it back. I think this chapter is alright and I hope you will still keep reading the story. I thank you all for the kind reviews and I'll try and make it up to you with a quicker update next time. Thank you for your support, enjoy!_

**Chapter Two**

He had already decided, he was taking her to Paris. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. As he waited for her, still leaning against the wall, Tony contemplated whether or not to say something now, or just wait. Thinking about it, he figured he should casually mention something, but as soon as he was about to open his mouth, the doorbell went off. Rolling his eyes, he walked out of the room and headed back downstairs, hoping Pepper didn't hear him.

Getting the food and paying the high school aged delivery boy that was in awe over the mansion, Tony shooed him away before having JARVIS lock down the area and went into the kitchen to get the food on plates. Pouring some wine into glasses, he sat down and waited for Pepper to come down.

"Either, I was in the shower too long, or the food came to fast this time." Pepper came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Hair still damp and wearing pajamas, she smiled at Tony as she sat across from him, grabbing the chopsticks and her plate and started to eat.

Tony smiled, she had never looked so wonderful in her life. Honestly, he had been glad after the whole incident (although he would never forgive Hammer for what he did to her), because their relationship had gotten so much better since. However now that they were both getting really busy, it was beginning to strain again.

"You are beautiful, you know that?" He looked at her from across the kitchen island where she sat. She made a face and looked down at her plate. "No really, you are and that's why we're going on vacation. I messed up date night, but what better way to make that up by going out of the country." Tony told her, he was determined to make this happen.

"And who's going to take care of the company while we're gone. I can't just leave in the middle of a budgetary quarter." Pepper sighed. As much as she wanted a vacation, she knew they couldn't just up and leave when they wanted. "We'll take one eventually." She said as she finished up the food on her plate.

"Eventually," Tony repeated, his voice blunt. "Eventually?" He looked at her and sighed. "Well, whenever eventually comes around, where did you want to go?" He asked, taking a sip from his wine glass.

She thought for a moment, thinking about it, there were plenty of places she wanted to go. "I mean, anywhere would be nice. A private island in the middle of the ocean, somewhere in Europe." Pepper chuckled. "It's a vacation, where do you normally go on vacation? Anywhere but here." She told him.

"But come on, there has to be that one place you've always wanted to go. A place you've been dreaming of since you were little." He egged her on. "A place you were singing about in the shower…" He said really quickly and ducked, in case she threw something.

"Paris," Pepper deadpanned. "You were listening to me weren't you?" She looked at him and shook her head.

"Come on Pepper, it's Paris." Tony egged her on. "It'll be great, we can take a boat ride along the Seine, stroll by the Arc de Triomphe, go visit the Louvre museum, go see the Eiffel Tower." He couldn't understand why she wouldn't want to go. It was something she's been dreaming about for a while and she just needed to agree on taking a break.

Pepper sighed, "I don't know Tony. Don't you think that it'll be weird that we just packed and left to go on a trip? I mean, the company is doing fine, but you and I both know that there was some business deals that aren't going as well as planned. I think the board will see it as avoiding the subject." She explained and took a sip of the red wine Tony had set out, then got off the stool. "I'll think about it. But I have a call I need to make really quick."

Taking her wine glass, she headed back to her home office. A room that she tried not to use a lot at home, but ended up using it more than she should.

Tony sighed and began to clean up the dishes from dinner. "Well, so much for that. JARVIS, get the jet ready for us."

_Sir, Miss Potts advised that a trip is not a good idea at the moment._

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But she's going to get the trip to Paris one way or another. Now don't argue with me, just give them a call." Tony said and headed down to his workshop. He had a plan and this one Pepper wouldn't disapprove of, he was taking her to Paris, whether she liked it or not. So, he had some planning to do.

Back in her office, Pepper looked at her schedule for the next two weeks. Meeting after meeting. It was all non-stop. It was ridiculous how much was on her plate, but she could manage it. She was CEO, there was a responsibility that went along with it. If that meant she couldn't take a vacation, then she wouldn't take a vacation. Tony would just have to deal with it.

However, she knew he was right, they both deserved a break. Especially since he was down in his workshop constantly now. She barely saw him. Let alone, he forgot about date night. IT was getting ridiculous, but she wasn't going to let their relationship get strained, all over again. Last time that happened, she almost left for good. Pepper didn't want that to happen again.

Finishing up with a call to her assistant, hesitantly telling her to reschedule the meetings, Pepper smiled and headed back to the kitchen. "Tony, I've made up my mind." She singsonged down the hall, though her smile turned to a frown when she noticed he wasn't there.

"I was going to say, let's go to Paris. But, now I'm going to bed." She said to herself and went up to their bedroom. "JARVIS, tell Tony I'm going to bed. If he wants me, he knows where to find me." She said, closing the door behind her and climbing into bed.

Tony was looking at different hotels in the city when JARVIS alerted him of where Pepper was. He sighed and had the workshop locked down, closing the house up. He went upstairs and into the bedroom, where the lights were off and the windows dimmed the light from outside.

Getting into bed next to Pepper, he gently kissed her forehead, not wanting to wake her if she was already asleep. "I'm sorry," he said quietly and closed his eyes, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Don't be," she whispered. "Sometimes you're right. Let's go to Paris." Pepper smiled and moved her body closer to his. "Though, you still owe me for date night."

Tony smiled, chuckling at her comment. He was determined to make things right between him and Pepper and maybe this trip to Paris would help that.


End file.
